


Prompt request ficlets Mar19 - Shinomiya Natsuki

by Tokei_B



Series: Prompt request ficlets Mar19 [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, any gender you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokei_B/pseuds/Tokei_B
Summary: Collection of ficlets from a prompt request round for Ranmaru.List of promptshere.





	Prompt request ficlets Mar19 - Shinomiya Natsuki

Prompt: "Let's take a deep breath..."

You shook your head, your hands keeping their death grip on the tree branch you were perched on precariously.

You vaguely remembered Natsuki saying that he had found an excellent view. What you hadn’t counted on was him picking you up and going on to scale the tallest tree that you had ever seen in your life. Despite your protests, he had gamely kept going until both of you were practically at the top.

The view from the top had indeed beat everything else you had seen in your life, and it was even better with Natsuki next to you, his smile as bright as the sun shining off his hair as he talked happily with you and the birds that decided to join the two of you up there. The day had passed quickly, and it was when it was time to descend that you ran into your current predicament.

Natsuki had gone down first, stopping every now and then to make sure you were behind him. He had made it back to the ground when your foot had suddenly slipped. Falling, you had desperately flailed out and grabbed the nearest branch and was now clinging to it, having somehow managed to climb on.

“Give me some time,” you managed to say, your life still flashing before your eyes when you recalled how fast you had been plummeting just moments ago. “You go on ahead. I’ll catch up.”

“That’s no good,” Natsuki said, his brow creasing into a frown. “You’re panicking. Breath with me again? One… two… three…” He counted off, inhaling and exhaling loudly with each number so that you could hear him. 

You followed suit, your heart gradually slowing down. Seeing that you had calmed down, Natuski smiled and held out his arms.

“Now, fly to me, my fairy?”

You stared at him, your fingers slowly loosening from the branch.

“Natuski, I can get down by myself…”

“I know,” His smile was as warm as the sun. “But you look so cute right now and I want to hug you so badly. Trust me?”

He held out his arms higher. You gazed down at him. Straightening up, you took another deep breath and let yourself fall.

Natsuki’s arms were even warmer than his smile as he easily caught you and squeezed you to himself.

“I caught a fairy,” he cheered, rubbing his cheek against yours happily. “The cutest fairy ever~”


End file.
